


与狼共舞

by CCCCCCCCCCCC



Category: X战警
Genre: M/M, 狼队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCCCCCCCCC/pseuds/CCCCCCCCCCCC





	与狼共舞

建议配Animals食用o

——————————————————

斯科特直到听到面前的男人吐出人语时，都处于震惊中。

那男人面容英俊，不乏粗犷。结实的肌肉在裸体上十分惹人注意。他的头发垂在额前，添了些不羁的气质。斯科特并没有在第一时间去做出什么过激的举动，听到男人说出一句人语后才算放心些。

那可是他养的狗。他是野兽，即使变成了人类，也一定会残存些许兽性。而在兽性的驱使下，男人可能会直接把他撕成碎片。毕竟那些突起的肌肉，可比他胳膊上仅有的一小块厉害多了。

“...罗根？”

斯科特还是轻轻试探着问道。他俩保持这个古怪的姿势已经超过三分钟了。斯科特跟琴都没有做过这种难堪的动作，他打心底觉得这种感觉很难受。在罗根的强大气场下，这种感觉更是突出。

罗根在听到这声类似于呼唤爱宠的声音后，放松了些，手上的青筋慢慢消退。他瞪着一双凌厉的眼睛，慢慢把手从墙上收了回去。斯科特立刻小幅度的往旁边挪了挪，他现在都不知道发生了什么事，只觉得太阳穴不停的跳动着，像是有不好的事情要发生。

“嘿、罗根。你想来点鸡腿吗？”

斯科特绕到冰箱边，拿出一袋在保鲜柜中的鸡腿。罗根则很警惕，不停的嗅着房间的味道。他发出沉重的喘息，就像是摔跤手在打完比赛后的声音一样。罗根赤脚走到斯科特面前，盯着他因紧张有些慌乱的蓝眼睛，夺过袋子，丢到了餐桌上。

“是你。”

罗根又猛地把他按到餐桌上，野兽独有的神情在他的脸上一览无遗。斯科特被放在桌上的几本书撞了一下后脑，晕晕乎乎的问道：“什么？”

罗根闻猎物一般贪婪的嗅着斯科特身上的沐浴露味道。从脖颈、到胸口、再到小腹。这似乎是件神圣的事，斯科特却接受不了。罗根用手指抚过他的脖子，这种危险的感觉让斯科特猛地推开罗根，冲到门口，想要逃离。

他慌乱的扭动门把手，却被捕猎一样扑过来的罗根握住了双手。他敢肯定，他面前的生物不会是狗变的。他的预感是对的，罗根一直都是只狼。

“我喜欢你的味道。”

罗根似乎不耐烦了，把僵在原地的斯科特连拉带拽的去了卧室。斯科特打了个战栗，他一定要被罗根撕裂了。斯科特和修生物的查尔斯是极好的挚友，查尔斯也和他说过关于狼的事情。它们桀骜、对猎物毫不留情，对对手更是心狠手辣。强大的能力让它们在100万年前成为食物链的霸主，直到人类出现，他们仍是茹毛饮血的野兽。

下一刻发生的事，让斯科特更加诧异。罗根把他恶狠狠的丢到了床上，随后去撕他上身的白衬衫。斯科特愣了一下，连连往后退，直到身后是冰冷的墙壁，无处可逃。他现在才知道事情的严重性。斯科特从未和男人做过爱，何况是野兽。看着虚掩着的卧室门，他决定放手一搏。

罗根没想到这个看起来瘦瘦弱弱的人会快速的跳下床，跌跌撞撞的扑向 门口。罗根不费力的把斯科特的双手反剪在他的身后。斯科特发出一声短促的痛呼，下颔被罗根狠狠的掐起，让他产生要脱臼的错觉。斯科特此时无力的表情都被罗根看到心里，制服猎物的占有欲让他再次把斯科特按倒在床上。

“不行..你不能..”

“我能。”

斯科特脆弱的反抗起不到一点作用，他只能用手挡住自己的眼睛，保护自己仅剩的一点尊严。罗根的喉结上下滚动，不由分说地抽出斯科特的腰带，钳住他的两只手腕，绑在了一起。他把斯科特的所有衣物都粗暴的撕了下来，仅剩下一个惊慌失措的斯科特。

斯科特还保留着一丝希望，他尝试着用腿推开罗根，但那条不安分的、瘦弱的腿立刻被罗根握紧了脚踝。他努力的将双腿合拢，保护着自己的隐私地位。罗根显然对他的动作十分厌恶，他伏在斯科特的耳边，轻轻的吐着热气。

“把他打开，要是你一直这样的话，我保证，你会疼得生不如死。”

斯科特犹豫了一下，还是紧紧的并着双腿。罗根的眸色暗了暗，只用一只手就轻松的把斯科特的双腿分开，整个人压在斯科特的身上，把别过头咬着唇不说话的斯科特的头正了过来，不顾斯科特恳求和气急败坏的表情，吻了上去。

这不能称作是一个真正意义上的吻。他没有情人之间的深情，就像是打架一样，牙齿碰着牙齿。斯科特咬着牙不让罗根的舌头更深的入侵自己的口腔。罗根恶趣味的把手探到斯科特软绵绵趴在腿上的性器上，慢慢的上下撸动着。斯科特果然忍不住闷哼了一声，罗根趁着他放松，另一只手抓着斯科特的头发，掌握主权的加深这个吻。

他的另一只手灵巧的挑弄着斯科特的性器。斯科特无法抗拒生理反应，又羞又恼，狠狠的用绑在一起的手臂向罗根的头。罗根受了重重的一击，抬起头来用一种让斯科特恐惧的眼神看着他。斯科特挣脱了这个吻，这才有些恐惧的看着罗根。

下一刻，罗根给了他一拳。斯科特真不知道该不该庆幸罗根没有使出全部的力气去打他，要不然他就可以摆脱这次让他恶心的性爱了，可估计他的生命也被摆脱了。罗根在他性器上运动的速度突然加快，斯科特发出一声甜腻的呼吸，然后赶紧咬住自己的下唇。

他不知道为什么自己会发出这种声音 ，但他排斥这种被控制的感觉。罗根的运动越来越快，很快，他就释放在了罗根手中。浑浊的液体射了一床单。斯科特羞得顾不上快感，用腿踢向罗根。罗根轻易的躲过，然后盯着手中的白浊，似乎在想什么。

斯科特觉得不好。果然，罗根把带着白浊的一根手指探向没人进入过的秘密穴口。

“Fuck！”

斯科特再也忍不了了，躲过罗根的淫辱，缩在床头前，胸膛上下起伏，似乎罗根再做点什么他就会咬舌自尽一般。罗根忍耐到了极限，野蛮的把斯科特掐着脚踝拽了回来，托起他的双腿，草草的在后穴边缘按了两下，就把自己大得吓人的东西送进去了一点。

“Ah！”

斯科特这时才注意到罗根的性器有多大。他对于罗根突然进入的事实很难接受。斯科特无法思考，只能感受到后穴传来被撕裂的感觉。他张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。他的手无意识的攥紧床单，罗根也被他的紧致夹得很难受。

他终究是野兽。罗根慢慢的想把自己剩下的部分送进去。斯科特已经痛的双目失神，呼吸都很艰难。罗根又送进去了一半，斯科特倒吸一口气，想要逃离，却又无可奈何。

“轻..轻点..”

斯科特好不容易吐出两个音节。罗根安慰似的吻了吻他的脸颊，含住他的耳垂。斯科特挺直的腰这才放松了些。罗根趁着后穴的一瞬间松懈，把自己整个的送了进去。

“操..”

罗根骂了一句。斯科特现在的表情让他想去欺负，想把他按到落地窗上狠狠的操一顿，让他那双迷人心魄的眼睛迷失在快感的乐园里。他想把斯科特按在镜子前操，让这个每天不苟言笑的人向他求饶，让他因为羞耻而哭泣，因为快感而憎恨自己。

罗根想着，发现身下的人真的疼出了泪水。斯科特忍着不发出声音，却无法抵抗痛楚，他希望罗根已经做够了，但这才是刚刚开始。

罗根花了一番功夫才让斯科特的后穴足够让他律动起来。斯科特忍受得住疼痛，可忍受不住快意。尤其在罗根无意间狠狠擦过那一点时，他感觉自己会被操死在床上。

“哈啊..”

他忍不住拔高了调叫了出声。罗根发现了它的变化，更快速的朝着那一点进攻。斯科特被操的说不出话，只能倔强的咬紧了牙不让自己发出声音。罗根不满意他现在的表现，一只手探向他的性器，撸动着，在他要释放的一瞬间堵住了小孔。

“你他妈..操、放手..哈啊..”

斯科特浑身都打了一个颤栗。他就像在快感的巅峰一样，却无法让自己得到最后的快感。他难受的摇着头，泪水夺眶而出。嘴中不自觉地发出呻吟，罗根立刻大了一圈。

“想要就求我。”

“求你..”

罗根唇角勾起一个弧度。他爱死了平日里冷静的斯科特现在的模样。

“是谁在你身上？”

斯科特好像被难住了。他的心颤抖着，小心翼翼的伸出双手环住罗根。他用头蹭着罗根的胸口，求饶一般的哭泣道。

“我不知道..求求你..放开..”

他就像一个被夺走了玩具却无能为力的孩子。罗根又用力的撞击了那一块凸起，斯科特立刻咬住了罗根的肩头。

“罗根。”

“..罗根？”

斯科特颤抖着说出了这两个字。他感到罗根松开了手，下一秒，他无法思考，昏倒在面前男人的身上。


End file.
